Knowing the Enemy
by Who really Knows
Summary: Since middle school Naruto has been tormented by Sasuke, but on his first day of high school he finds himself in a situation with new friends, and a bastard who doesn't even remember his name.Can Naruto learn to forgive and forget and move on in life? Or all of these little things going to bother him forever? SasuNaru one of my lighter stories for sure XD
1. Chapter 1

**I have to admit, I'm pretty freaking excited for this one! :D Its lighter comapred to my other stories on here, more of a playful one than anything but it was a joy to write. I actually have Six completed Chapters, but I'm not posting the other two right now until i write somemore! Please review and let me know what you think! I also wonder if i should do something more with Shika and Kiba O-o You guys let me know what you think about that. **

**Chapter One: Middle School**

(The setting for this chapter is middle school days, he's in around 7th grade or so. Just youngish)

"Naruto get up!" Iruka shouted for the sixth time, I've been awake since the third time but I love messing with him so much. He's my…well would the term be God Father? He takes care of me because he's "grounded" as my other people from my family tell me. They aren't really my family, but…they are the closest thing I have and I'll gladly accept that. Living with Iruka has been the best experience, even though our house is small, could use a little work, and is not always paid for on time.

He really doesn't talk about his work much though, when I was younger I thought he might be a waiter because of the hours he works, but now I know what Iruka really does. But it's something he never wanted me to know, and I don't really find it to be something I can even think about with comfort around him.

"Last warning Naruto!" Iruka called from the kitchen, I could hear eggs cooking and the low sound of a TV going in the background, "UP! Come on Naruto!"

Finally he was really yelling, Iruka only yells if he cares. I might be selfish for making him that way on purpose sometimes, but who doesn't enjoy knowing they are cared for every once in awhile? Okay well, I might be a bit of an attention whore…..but at least I own up to it.

Anyway, I went through my typical morning of brushing my teeth, getting dressed, you know everything a person typically does when waking up for the morning. Except today was not just any typical morning, today is the day when Shikamaru is going to bring his new cards to school and we are all going to get to play as one massive group! They weren't cards like the kind you use to gamble, they were more like and off brand of Yu-Gi-Oh.

We've been dying to play with them since the beginning of time! Well…at least since the time we were born. "You are really going to be late one of these days; I'm not going to wake you up forever at some point you are going to have to start waking up by yourself." Iruka nagged as I entered the kitchen to get my backpack and grab some toast. Whatever, Iruka is never going to pass up the chance to parent me.

I noticed that Iruka was cooking for two, with two plates being served on the counter next to the stove, which doesn't make any sense considering I always have toast…on the other had maybe it's just one of those things I don't want to know about.

"Bye Iruka!" I yelled, rushing out the front door, beginning my average walk to school. Later he's going to nag at me about not hearing his goodbyes, but that's okay with me. My school is a private school, its supposed to be good for your education or something, all my friends got in from elementary so Iruka practically killed for me to get in. It was a lot of work for friends, but I only have two so it is kind of a big deal to me.

Speaking of friends, "Hey Shikamaru you didn't forget right?!" I exclaimed jumping up and down on the sidewalk with anticipation.

"Calm down, I brought them we can play later just don't kill me!" He responded, calmly walking in the direction of our school. Unlike me, Shikamaru got in without any trouble. His elementary grades were terrible out of laziness but his entrance examination must have showed something because they were on their hand and knees begging his parents to allow him to attend.

I spent my time looking through the deck, admiring all the glossy images printed on the card until we made it on school grounds, then Shikamaru made me give them back. I looked past the middle school and admired the High School, which was like twice the size of the middle school. That's because they allow more people in during High School than middle school, but people who attend through both middle school and high school get special treatment so it's worth it to be here the whole time even if sometimes it's a pain.

As we entered the building I was animatedly talking about the new card game, "What do you think we are going to-humph" I rubbed my nose that was now sore and looked up at the owner of the back I ran into.

"Hello Naruto." My principle, Kakashi Hatake, said with a pleasant face that smiled down at me. Don't be fooled, underneath that mask there was pure evil. "You really need to pay more attention to where you are going, don't you?"

"Y-yes." I answered, hating how high-pitched my voice sounded, he patted my shoulder and I tried not to cringe at the touch. Then he simply walked away and I was able to let out a sigh of relief. "Man, why is he always like that with me, it's just creepy."

"Maybe it's just in your head?" Shikamaru suggested with a shrug as we continued on our way to class. It was not in my head, I swear, but I let the topic drop because who wants to talk about some perverted old person anyway?

By the time lunch came I was so excited I couldn't stay in one place, "I wanna play!" I exclaimed at the sound of the bell that released us from the tormenting hell that was known as English grammar.

I was the first one to make it to the table, growing impatient by the time Choji, another friend of mine, joined me at the table and Shika was nowhere to be found! Finally, after ten minutes of waiting he appeared, "Where were you?!"

"Dude, it's been like 3 minutes since I lost saw you in class chill out." He commented, as he pulled out his cards and set them on the table. I immediately began putting everything in its place, I didn't even have to look up how because I was so excited I prepared beforehand.

"Okay, let's play now! Come on! Come on!" I pushed the two other boys, they both showed the same expression before picking up their cards and setting up their own personal defenses. Just when we were about to start the first round, without a single warning, someone bumped into our table knocking all the cards on the floor. "Oh look at that, I would say I'm sorry but I did it on purpose so…can't really be honest with you if I do now can I?"Oh great, it's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka was a jerk, and I guess you could call him a bully but he mostly picked on Choji or Shikamaru and on me on rare occasions.

None of us said anything, not even Shika and he's usually pretty verbal if he's mad. Ignoring him seemed to work though, considering he just walked away after a brief pause. "Stupid jerk." Shika mumbled, reaching down to pick up his cards.

"At least you didn't lose any or anything." Choji comforted as he started to put decks back together for us. "He's just a jerk, don't pay any attention to him, and remember your advice to me?"

"Yeah-yeah, one of these days though I swear I'm going to get him back." Shikamaru commented before grumbling into the table about having to completely reorganize his strategy.

In the end Shikamaru beat me, but I beat Choji so I was satisfied with the overall game play.

"See ya after school." They both waved me off in harmony as they walked to the class they had together. I was going to be late to class, but nature was calling with a scream and I had no choice but to run to its aid.

I took care of my business, sighing relief and feeling content with the direction the day was heading. But just as I was walking out the bathroom a flash of a black came at me. A body crashed into me, slamming me into the wall and causing a sharp pain to spread throughout my skull.

That's how I met Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**TONS of cookies for the person who can guess Iruka's job! :D Also Shikamaru will be shortened to Shika some of the time. Mostly because I'm lazy, but if there is another reason i use it show closeness. Kiba will often call Shikamaru Shithead as well. Ah, so many nicknames **


	2. Chapter 2

**alright for those of you following Prank Wars, I lost everything of my plot and chapter that i wrote because my computer is an asshole and decided to completely crap out on me! :D so i wrote this one in the mean time. Also they have switched to a HighSchool setting **

**Chapter Two: First Day**

"Naruto! Wake up, you're officially late!" Iruka roared pulling the covers off of my bed; I groaned snuggling into my pillow….until a sharp pain erupted on my ass. I shot up, and glared.

"Did you really just spank me?!" I accused, Iruka looked at me pointedly, crossing his arms and nodding his head on the clock. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

He reached over and pinched my ear, "Language Naruto! This is still my house! You're thirty minutes late to your first day of high school, that's reason enough for yelling."

I rubbed my ear with a pout, "Still…you didn't have to do that…."

Iruka's features visibly softened, no matter how much he tries to play it off I can tell that he is somewhat upset about me growing up and already entering freshman year of high school. Iruka still treats me like a small child most of the time, which is sometimes annoying and other times extremely welcoming, but the point is he is sour about his "baby" growing up and putting on big boy pants. He couldn't even give me "the talk", Shikamaru had to which set the record for awkward conversations between us. Especially when I didn't quite get it and he had to use visuals….yeah…good times. *SMACK* "Naruto will you snap out of it! Get up, get dressed, and get to school before you receive some sort of punishment!"

This didn't count as punishment? Well, I guess not since Iruka really doesn't hit me that hard. Despite that thought I got up and did as I was told. Taking the same old toast from the waiting plate as I headed out the door, I couldn't help but notice a foreign pair of shoes sitting to the side of the hallway on the way out. I've started noticing more little things like that since just before middle school, but maybe it's just because I became more aware of just what Iruka does as his job besides working at the grocery store during the day, but then again I'm not really sure what _that job_ really involves.

Deciding to ignore it and just leave it as it is, I went on my way to the High school part of my private school. Looking back at the tiny middle school building I wondered why I even bothered to look forward to this place, now that I'm here all I can think of is how many assholes I'm going to encounter within the next year. But at least I will always have my friends.

I walked into the class; Kiba was sitting in the front row, boldly texting in the middle of Ms. Kurenai's lesson. She appeared not to care as she waved me away to sit somewhere. I took the seat next to Kiba; he noticed my presence and cracked up. "Looking sexy, summer was kind to you! Well you made it just in time for lunch."

Kiba may have been a jerk through-out most of my middle school days, but in our last year we had to work together on a project and came out of the deal as friends. His other friends are still assholes though, especially Sasuke who I had no classes with thank God! "Shut up Kiba, who are you texting?"

"New girlfriend, I think I'm going to break up with her though, it's just not working out." I rolled my eyes, Kiba was always doing this. Normally Kiba would be someone to envy, but not in this case….he just blows through girls like they're lit candles and it bothers us, being my group of friends, just a tad because we can't get dates with him around.

Suddenly the bells went off; I didn't even have time to get out anything for notes. Yes, we have actual class on the first day, sounds crazy doesn't it? "I should sleep in more often." I commented following Kiba out of the door to head to lunch considering it was already 11:30, halfway over with school already.

After spending almost no time at all getting lunch from the main cafeteria we took a seat together at the table, Kiba eats lunch with me every other day in order to maintain his relationships with two very diverse groups of people.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, this time it's a dead dog." Shikamaru commented to a munching Choji who snickered just a little bit before taking one look at Kiba's death stare and falling silent. Shikamaru and Kiba had a weird relationship, they constantly engage in heated verbal sexual tension chats that could be sliced with a knife and served with a side of typical teenage angst. Despite their relationship, the two still behave as if they are friends and occasionally hang out.

"I'm not dead." Kiba commented, Shikamaru sarcastically clapped with a slight smirk on his face.

"Losing your edge Kiba?" I teased, stealing Shikamaru's line, I just couldn't resist. He turned away from Shikamaru to glare at me.

"I could beat the shit out of you anytime, anywhere Naruto!" Kiba commented, pointing a warning finger at me.

I shrugged, opening my ketchup for my hamburger, "You didn't beat me the one time we fought."

"You FARTED! In my fucking FACE!" Kiba outraged, Shikamaru and Choji audibly laughed at the memory, "That's practically cheating!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I laughed, remembering every detail of the small fight to. Kiba grumbled into his cheeseburger, glancing around the room only to start waving at the one person I never want to lay eyes on, ever. Sasuke Uchiha of course, who ignored Kiba of course, because of course that's what he does best.

My problem with Sasuke really has nothing to do with the one time, our first interaction, when he gave me that concussion. No, no it has to do with all the times he royally fucked me over after that. Pushing me into lockers in the hall, the one time when he ran into me, which I swear was on purpose, at lunch and made me get all of my clothes dirty. The second time he gave me a concussion in the hall. I've never had a class with the guy, never a discussion, and certainly have never received any type of apology. So there was really no reason for him to be bullying me other than just to bully, and that is what pisses me off the most.

"Always a ray of sunshine that guy." Shikamaru commented as we all watched Naruto sit with his friends, I sighed before turning my attention back to my food. We all sat around for a few minutes in perfect silence.

"Are you taking those pills again?" Kiba said suddenly, it was directed at Shikamaru who was busy looking at the ceiling with a far away expression. Kiba snapped his fingers in Shikamaru's face, "Hey smartass pay attention!"

"Kiba, what I do is none of your business." Shikamaru replied without breaking eye contact with the ceiling, "You were the one who introduced me to them in the first place remember?"

"Well….that doesn't mean I wanted you to get addicted to them…" It was Kiba's turn to sigh into his food, but his slight show of depression didn't last long before it melted into anger. He reached out across the table and flicked Shikamaru's forehead."Stop taking those pills, or I'll tell your parents."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, "Did you just play the parent card on me?"

Choji and I exchanged looks, both of us had no idea how we should handle this situation. I decided to just listen for now, and Choji followed my example. "I did play the parent card on you, yeah! Being addicted to anything is stupid, and you aren't stupid!"

"So you are stupid?" Shikamaru asked him, "Because you're a sex addict? So that makes you stupid. Or Choji's stupid because he's addicted to food. Or Naruto's stupid because he's addicted to pretty much everything but drugs. Everyone is addicted to something dumbass, your argument is invalid."

"I think that most of us at the table can agree there are things that are acceptable to be addicted to and other things that are not." Kiba replied, "So even though your argument is surprisingly smart, it's not very valid either."

"Well if I can still manage to argue while I'm high then it's not so bad is it?" Shikamaru said in a tone that I knew would finalize the conversation for now. Every time he used that tone with Kiba, if Kiba tried to continue the conversation Shikamaru would just get up and literally run away, then none of us will be able to find him for days.

He's done it twice now.

This time it was Kiba who got up and left the table, Choji sighed this time while Shikamaru decided to send an anger glare to the ceiling instead of just spacing like usual. I really don't like the pills thing and Shikamaru either, but there isn't anything I can do about it. Shikamaru is just one of those people who has to either help himself or ask for help, and considering he has done either of those things on this issue then there really are no options other than arguing.

I made it to my last class, science, intact despite the slightly horrible lunch and the fact that none of my friends where in any of my other classes. A blonde girl I recognized as Ino sat next to me at the black topped table; apparently she's going to be my lab partner for the rest of the year. I've never really talked with her before, but she is apparently someone special to hang out with considering that every time I see her around she's surrounded by people and smiling a ton.

"Hi Naruto! I've never talked with you before this is going to be so exciting! You look really good, what did you do over the summer to get that new look?" I don't believe it, she knows my name. Wait, what new look? Oh crap I thought out loud. Ino only smiled and continued with a response, "Well your hair has changed, you've gotten a little taller, and you look like you've been working out this summer some."

"Oh, it was probably because I spent some time working in my uncle's storage room this summer. I had to move out tons of heavy things and it took me almost the entire vacation to finish." My old uncle wasn't really my uncle, he was a good family friend, and it took even more time to do my job because his death was heartbreaking to me. But I didn't mention that because I don't like being a downer.

"Well good for you!" She said patting my arm playfully, "So how do you like high school?"

"Uhh…well…." How can I answer that question when it's only the first day, not to mention that when I think about it not only have I been here for about half the day, but my lunch was incredibly horrible? So it would be biased to answer when I'm having a bad day. I could just say I don't know.

Suddenly, before I could answer her first question, Ino popped out a second question for me to answer, "Naruto how would you like to come to the movies with me and some of my friends?"

"I-I really don't know if that's something I should do…." Would a crowd like that really mix well with me?

Ino laughed, slapping my arm with more force than I thought a girl could possibly muster, "It's not like it's a full fledge high school party you see in movies or something? It's just the movies! Calm down! The movie starts at 7 so be there at like 6 because it takes forever to get seats and stuff!" Then she turned around and ceased to talk to me for the rest of the class period, set on intently learning and paying attention to the teacher.

It's settled, I'm going to the movies…apparently.

* * *

**REview~~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look! Another one! This one is 12 chapters :D**

**Chapter Three: A Crazy Picture Show**

I managed to get a ride to the theater, and would have to get a ride back home because of Iruka's night job. He stopped working at the grocery store, well I guess the only real way to put it would be that he was fired, but anyway that mean he was only working the graveyard shift from now on.

"Ino!" I called, spotting her standing with a small group of people on the sidewalk apparently waiting for me. She smiled, running up to me for a hug. Even though I met her just yesterday, she's been texting me non-stop so I feel weirdly closer to her than I thought was possible. I learned that she used to have a crush on Sasuke bastard, but after getting rejected so many times she decided to do better.

So you can imagine my surprise to see him standing with the other faceless people in the group, well I did recognize on other girl named Sakura but you get me. I guess Ino does have to maintain her popularity somehow. I felt my face turn to stone as we began the walk up from the end of the theater to the front.

Ugh, look at him, looking good with that hair, and those jeans that show off an ass sculpted to perfection, and those wonderful eyes glancing back at me every few seconds. Bastard.

I watched him lean over Ino's shoulder; I could barely hear his whisper, "Ino, who is that? Have I ever met him before?"

Has he ever met me before? Sure, I guess not technically. Does that give him an excuse to not know the person he's tormented all through-out middle school? No, no it really doesn't.

"That's Naruto, Sasuke we've been going to school with him for years." Ino teased, slapping his arm like he is the silliest person she ever met. "Pay more attention space cadet!"

I wonder if she does drugs. It's an honest thought.

"Oh." He replied as we made eye contact, I held up a self-expressive middle finger and he frowned at the sight, looking away. "This is going to be fun." I heard him say, sarcastically, to Ino.

Well it really won't be fun for me either ass. I walked up to the other side of Ino and drew her attention away from him so that I could at least be distracted while hogging some attention, because yes, I am still an attention whore.

"So what kind of movie did you end up picking?" I asked, glancing over at a slightly annoyed Sasuke, "Not horror I hope."

"Oh no don't worry! I picked a comedy; you know one of those movies that are specifically targeted for our age." She laughed, patting me on the back for a second time I wondered if she was doing drugs of some kind. "It's going to be alright I think, Sasuke doesn't like them very much but it won by popular vote pretty much. Oh, you weren't there so I hope you don't mind that I voted for you?"

"No way, you made the perfect vote in my place!" I patted her back, somewhat mimicking her movements in a mocking way before I could stop myself. She didn't seem to notice though and just kept smiling and chatting away. I couldn't help but smile back; I think the fact that Sasuke wouldn't like the movie just added a bonus to my evening.

I ended up sitting right next to the bastard though, so some points were subtracted from my day. Ino sat on the other side of me, and we spent most of the time chewing away on popcorn and making commentary about the funny antics playing on the screen. Sasuke tried to reach over for popcorn at some point when I was in mid conversation with Ino but I smacked his hand away without a pause.

What? If he wanted popcorn he can get up and go buy some, he doesn't need to dig around in the one I bought for me and my new friend Ino. Besides, Sakura kept him busy with her obvious attempts at flirtation. She's a pretty girl, and I've never had a conversation with her, but everyone always seems to have bad things to say about her.

Well if she really is a bitch then I really do hope she gets with Sasuke that would be perfect.

The movie ended with the typical hot girl getting with the typical geek who is used to getting nothing and the typical jock finding out he really had a taste for men. I wonder what it would be like to be gay. I mean sometimes I think I could do it; there are some guys out there that I do find genuinely attractive. But I'm really not experienced in that area.

I guess you could say I'm more like the typical geek who never gets the girls or anything.

"Do you want a ride home?" Ino asked as we began to file out of the movie theater, "I mean I'm giving Sasuke and Sakura a ride home to, but I know that you don't have a car so…we could drop you off first?"

"Sure." I replied, not wanting to be trapped with Sasuke any longer than I had to be, "You looked up the directions to my house I sent you right?"

"Yeah, why would you do that though, do you not know your way back from here?" She asked, I shrugged mimicking Shikamaru this time. She only grinned a little and then we were caught in the larger crowd of other teenagers who we didn't recognize. She waved good-bye to the rest of the small group as they walked away to their separate cars.

I piled into the back seat with Sakura who didn't look very pleased to be sitting so near me while her precious bastard stole the front seat. The whole drive, despite Ino's pleasant conversation, was slightly uncomfortable. I could feel the ass's eyes on me from the mirrors every five seconds like clockwork.

I was more than relieved when we made it to my house….only I don't really know what a word would be for that sort of feeling. I said goodbye and only made it about tow feet from the car before I was called back.

"Hey!" Sasuke called after me suddenly as he got out of the car and walked up to me with Ino and Sakura looking on with interest, "Not that I care, but why do you have some kind of problem with me?"

Not only did that show that he did care at least a little bit, but did he really just ask me that? The rage built up and before I could stop it, not that I really wanted to, I took my fist and swung making contact with his jaw. He looked at me from the ground ready to kill, so I did what any manly man would do. I turned around, and ran into my house to hide. I just punched Sasuke Uchiha in the face.

Awesome.

* * *

**Please REview!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Victory**

As soon as I walked in my house I immediately shifted emotions from slight fear to total ecstasy and texted all my friends, you know what I just did? I punched the bastard in the face! Shikamaru was the first to text back with a slightly proud tone to his message, Choji seemed to be more excited at my success, and Kiba seemed concerned about the details more than anything else.

In the end they all ended up congratulating me, and Shikamaru invited us all over to his house to celebrate. It was a rare occasion to all hang out together in the same household, but when it happens things always get crazy.

It should be fun.

Sasuke avoided me the next day; I didn't see him around once the entire time and trust me I was looking. I didn't care, I was just happy I could focus on my victory party.

I ended up going home with Shikamaru because everyone else had to go home and do chores. I love that Iruka spoils me so much. Shika lives in a nice house, two stories. The front door opened up to the living room, which had a small opening to the Kitchen through an always open doorway next to the couch. On the other side of the couch the stairs were placed awkwardly. Believe it or not that's all I've ever seen of downstairs. Upstairs all I've seen is the hallway, Shika's room, and the bathroom that's it. But his house it always pretty freaking sweet and I always enjoy myself.

Only, Shikamaru was forcing me to help him clean as punishment.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed suddenly, I pulled my head out from under the bed to look at him. "What?"

"I'm short on cash, I need at least 25 bucks to get more of my _supply_, everything is running low and it's not like I can just go anywhere for it." Shikamaru explained, recounting his money. I wonder how things ended up this way, in middle school he seemed like the type who would never go near that kind of stuff but obviously that didn't turn out to be true.

Things change I guess.

We finished with the cleaning and went downstairs so that Shikamaru could finish his chores of folding laundry, something I was never to discuss outside of the house because in Shikamaru's view it was kind of a "woman's job". With the risk of losing my man card, I decided it was best not to tell him that I do all aspects of laundry at my house, and he will never know.

"Well it's not so bad." I commented following him downstairs as I tried to reassure him about the whole laundry situation. "It could be fun if you didn't turn everything into a drag."

"Oh yes Naruto, I always enjoy the lovely experience of touching my Mother's underwear, not to mention my Fathers oh those are the best." Shikamaru replied, his voice dripping with sarcastic venom.

"Does the whole sarcasm thing work out for you in life Shika?" I asked bitterly, he shrugged while he started to pull apart his living room couch looking for change. I guess we are not doing laundry right at his second.

"Well my parents don't take me seriously even when I'm telling the truth. Watch." He stood up and leaned into the open kitchen doorway next to the couch, "Hey mom, can I have ten bucks?"

"For what?" questioned her hands on her hips as she turned away from the waiting dishes in the sink. Why is it that every adult I run into is in the kitchen? Is it just my timing or do they live in there?

"I need it to buy some drugs, I'm short on cash and I need more in my supply." He answered with a shrug, "Please mom!"

"Shikamaru you really need to stop making those sorts of jokes!" His mom nagged, reaching into her purse on the kitchen table and pulling out twenty to give to him "I want change."

I stared in disbelief as he pocketed the money and smirked at me, "Well at least I never have to lie." There was a convenient ring of the doorbell at that moment, three times in a row, Shikamaru stalked towards the door carefully peering out to see who it was. But we both already knew it was Kiba because he always pushes the doorbell 3 times in a row no matter what, it's like a habit for him.

Finally Shikamaru opened the door, only part way though, he held it closed with his hand as he leaned on the frame blocking the way in. "Let me in Shithead."

"My house my rules, dumbass." Shikamaru replied, still blocking the door, "What's the magic password."

"Oh no, we are not doing that again!" Kiba groaned, pushing the door a bit but Shika held on pushing Kiba back physically with one foot, "…Fine…."

"Come on, say it." Shikamaru encouraged with a smug tone, "And do the pledge."

"For the amount of time I am in Shikamaru's house I will act as his bitch and not start any unnecessary shit." Kiba started reciting, sounding more reluctant to continue with Shikamaru's requests, "And the password is…..I lick balls, and I love it."

Apparently satisfied, Shikamaru opened the door all the way to let Kiba in, who instantly walked toward me. "What happened to the couch?"

"Shikamaru." I answered, knowing just what to say to answer the next question of what for, "He was short on cash."

"Oh." Kiba said in an even unhappier tone than it was before. "Of course, stupid….Oh hey, !"

Mrs. Nara was standing right in the kitchens open door way, she looked at Kiba up and down before making a "humph" noise and returning to the kitchen. Considering how much she likes me, I've always wondered what it was about Kiba that made her dislike him. Kiba frowned before Shikamaru interrupted the situation, "Both of you can wait in my room, I have chores I have to do still."

He just didn't want Kiba to see him doing laundry.

Choji arrived not long after that, and then the rest of the time was surprisingly comfortable. Shikamaru and Kiba fought less, Choji and I didn't have to feel awkward, we spent the afternoon playing games, cussing each other out and believe it or not holding burping contests, which sadly I completely lost in.

But it was a good enough time; close to the experience normal teenage boys have at my age….I think?

When I made it hope Iruka was already gone and left a note saying he wouldn't be home until later tomorrow so he made me some breakfast to heat up in the morning. He really does treat me like a kid.

I went to bed in peace, having no idea what tomorrow would bring, just like everyone else.

The next day as I was on my way to my table carrying my favorite lunch with a smiling face I spotted one angry Uchiha in the distance. Sasuke walked up to me in his usual blur, his fist coming at me in full swing. I didn't have the ability to dodge, so instead I had to watch in terror as it made contact with my face causing me to land on the ground with a hard thud. All the food on my tray getting everywhere almost like a repeat of last year. I should have known this was coming, but hell; it was worth it to get in a punch.

By the time I stood up again other things were in progress.

I watched as Shikamaru shoved Sasuke away, showing more strength then I knew he had when Sasuke hit the table a few feet behind him. Apparently Sasuke wasn't expecting the amount of strength either as a surprised look flashed on his face before dissolving into a stone faced look. Choji stood behind Shika, standing straight showing his true height as to intimidate him. I looked at our table to see Kiba standing up, but staying where he was and frowning at the situation.

Sasuke walked away, with a pointed look at Kiba. I took off the jacket that was protecting me, some juice got on the side of my pants, but it was nothing noticeable so I ignored it. We sat back down at our lunch table, my face was a little sore but I could ignore it; I reached over to hug Shika in his seat, "Have I ever told you that I love you!"

"Nice to know his mission to get in your pants is going oh-so-very well." Kiba commented, purposely eating the chip in his hand loudly. Shika glared, "Well it's true. Tell me are you really just his friend or are there problems at home between you and the hand? Getting tired of stroking?"

I really didn't need to visualize that.

"The hand and I are doing better than ever." Shika replied with a slight glare, I know he's mad if he said something that perverted, "I am his friend only; I don't have an interest like that in him. How can you be so freaking defensive of that ass? Are you really his friend Kiba?"

Kiba's face shifted into expressionless, I frowned immediately at the sight. "Unfortunately…I'm both of their friends." It's always been a bit difficult for Kiba to be friends with the two of us, sometimes it puts him in awkward positions and he either ends up fighting with me or Sasuke. Which is probably going to happen today, even though in my opinion Kiba didn't really do anything wrong but the bastard is sensitive.

Later that day Kiba was sporting a black eye.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! Okay, another one is up for reading and i have to warn you all now. Two more fics are coming out! Well, sort of, i wont continue them if i dont get reviews to tell me to do so, but oh well. Still FUN! Though they are a bit more dark, like my usual style. Also I'm still thinking about my other one for this one with Kiba and Shika which would be an odd pair for me to write...hmmmm...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Pretty in Pink**

Today Ino transferred into my first period class, she walked in blooming with a bright smile and took a seat right next to me in the very back instead of Sakura who was seated in the very front glaring a whole in my head. Sasuke punching or not, it looks like we are still on good terms for now. "Hey Naruto, I meant to warn you about Sakura ahead of time but it looks like you already have an idea of what's going on."

"Kind of?" I answered in the quietest voice I could, I would hate to be caught talking in class by our teacher, "I imagine it has something to do with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, she's is a good friend of mine but sometimes she takes things to far." Ino said, it was the first time I ever heard her use a serious tone of voice, maybe she forgot to get high before coming to class today, "Just be careful okay? She has a tendency to start rumors, usually true deeply hidden secrets, and it's just terrible what happens as a result sometimes."

I smiled to reassure her, "Don't worry I'll be fine." But in the back of my head there was only one thought of a threat that came to my mind, only one thing that nobody knows about. Iruka's night job.

"Are you sure? Don't underestimate her Naruto." Ino warned, despite the tense feeling in my stomach I still smiled at her and nodded.

"I won't Ino." I reassured, scratching the back of my head. Oh, I'm such a lair.

"He had no right to hit you!" voiced an angry Shikamaru when I walked into my fourth period class. Shikamaru doesn't even have this class; I guess he just followed Kiba in here from some other class to continue an argument that he really could have just continued at lunch the next period. "I don't care how many times you hit back, or that you were in a heated argument! You're friends, fight over less stupid things!"

"Do I look like I'm wearing a mini-skirt to you? I'm a dude okay; dudes sometimes fight with other dudes it fucking happens!" Kiba replied, swinging his phone around as he talked with his hands, "It's nothing, and you aren't the type to make something out nothing Shikamaru so what? Are you just looking for something to fight with me about?"

"You know what, you're right, I have better things to do _dude_." Shikamaru replied, starting to walk away, "Why do I even bother?" he asked me as he passed by on his way out the doorway. I would answer if I got why too. I mean they obviously care somewhat about each other, but I always figured that Shikamaru cared a little bit less than Kiba about most things.

But I've been wrong before.

I took my seat next to Kiba who instantly started to complain, "What the hell is his problem? It's just a black eye, and hey it makes me look tough with a bad boy edge, got a new girlfriend yesterday because of it."

"Another one?" I asked, not really all that surprised considering he just broke up with the first one. You would think one of the girls would send out some type of female memo around campus telling everyone to avoid the dog but I guess not. "How many does that make now Kiba?"

"Oh shut up, don't be jealous." Kiba replied with a smile before turning to his phone again to text, "You're hanging out with me after school still right? Or am I getting the wrong day again?"

"Yeah." I said, we had to work together on homework but it was really going to turn out like it always did. Kiba and I would play games, he might show me one really weird porn-related thing and then we will eat while I listen to him complain about Shikamaru or breaking up with his girlfriend at the current time. Then Kiba would haggle with Shikamaru to get the answers and we would all manage to pass with some obscure score we pull out of our ass so we don't get caught.

Today that's exactly what happened, except he was really more open to questioning Shika's behavior more than usual. It was all the usual stuff of one of my awkward days, until he was driving me back to my house.

I saw it first, Kiba was still blabbering on about Shikamaru, Kiba talks more than I do about everything, I don't know why but it was just easier for me to notice that in this moment,"I don't understand that guy, one second nothing matters and the next he's freaking out over something completely stupid-" That's when he was what I was looking at. "Are you going to be good? Or do you want some back up? Cause no offense but you fight like a girl, and not one of those strong chicks you see who do gymnastics, more like the anorexic kind." Kiba asked as we stared at the Sasuke sitting on the sidewalk curb outside my house.

I thought they were the same kind of girl, but I guess model would fit better with the sterotyping?

"No its okay, if he does anything I'll just have him arrested." I answered with a smile, deciding to laugh at his teasing instead of retaliating, as he pulled the car to a stop, "One night of jail love can fix a bastard ya 'know?"

Kiba laughed at the words "jail love", our favorite inside joke. "Alright, call me later I'm getting the answers from the math homework from Shithead and he's too lazy to give them out to all of us."

"Okay." I said, getting out of the car, "See ya!" then I watched the only person around for miles that could possibly help me drive off and leave me with an irritable maniac bastard. I walked forward like I didn't see him and tried to walk around him but he was quick as hell and blocked my way.

"Just wait a second." He said, grasping one of my shoulders to keep me from moving, I struggled to pull away and he let go. "Look I don't want to fight, just tell me what your problem is?"

"Really? Just go the hell away, this is my house why not just harass me in school?" I avoided the question with a question, granted it was more rhetorical than literal but still, it works. He grasped on to me again, I'm too tired to do this but there is no way I'm going to let this bastard win. I shoved passed him, hoping he would reach out and punch me again so I would have some kind of good excuse to kill him. I managed to get the front door open before his words hit me, "I'm sorry!"

I turned around to see Sasuke throwing his hands in the air, walking backwards away from my house, "I'm sorry okay, Naruto?"

I closed the door behind me without another word, unsure of what to think.

* * *

**Alright! Anyway, SOMEBODY OUT THERE WRITE SOME SHIKATEMA! ALL I WANNA DO IS READ SOME SHIKATEMA AND THE MOTHER FUCKERS ARE GOING EXTINCT! T_T I will completely forgive you for not reviewing me ...just please, feed my addiciton.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one, I apologize for being a little light on SasuNaru, but you will get that Chapter8 and on! **

**I also apologize for any major misspelled words, I'm half-dead and my laptops word is not correcting because its lazy day! Just let me know if u spot something**

**Chapter Six: Pondering Forgiveness**

I watched Iruka as he cleaned off the stove for probably about the fourth time today, working nights only has turned him into some type of housewife. I watch Iruka often, I don't really know why but I find it comforting I guess.

"You remember Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked seeking his guidance; he paused putting on a thinking face.

"Is that the kid who bumped into you at lunch last year, making you spill all of that food all over brand new clothes? Then you were so embarrassed because of the amount of kids who laughed, you ran to the bathroom and then called me crying, and then I had to come pick you up." I wanted him to stop at that point but he only continued on, "It was the day after Jiraiya's funeral, you didn't even want to go back to school but I made you. If I had known that little bastard was messing with you at the time I would have let you. Man I hate that kid! Wait, why did something happen again? Did he do something already?! Is it getting worse?!"

"I didn't cry…." I commented, taking Iruka away from his questions. He patted my back, taking a seat at the table with me as I continued to cut carrots for dinner.

"It's okay, you were in mourning still." He reached out and grasped my wrist, preventing me from chopping, "Naruto, you can tell me anything. Did he do something?"

"Well….kind of…." I don't want Iruka to get so angry I get embarrassed, but I really don't have anyone else to talk with about this. "He apologized to me."

"Really?! Well that's great!" Iruka said, I was expecting it but come on, cant anyone cut me some slack and say _that bastard has no right to be making apologizes now, and it's a little late for that! "_What's the problem then?"

"Why is he apologizing to me after all this time? Iruka come on the guy's a bastard!" I complained, my voice echoing loudly throughout the kitchen. He pinched my ear for language before releasing it just as quickly as it came.

"An apologetic bastard." Iruka said, with a slight shrug, "Kiba wasn't always your friend, he was more of the opposite remember, and now you guys hang out all the time. The point is you never know what the future has in store for you, and you never know everything that was going on at the time. Maybe there is something else going on that you aren't aware of."

"What if I don't want to know?" I replied with a pout, he sighed rubbing his forehead, before regaining eye contact with me.

"Then that's your choice, Naruto. But forgiveness is important in life. If you want to have a bright future, be happy, live your dreams, then the first step is learning how to forgive others and yourself when you are hurt." He said, I loved it when Iruka got like this. Sometimes I think he should have been a priest or something. Or maybe a bartender.

"Alright….I'll think about it." I answered; he smiled pointing to the carrots for me to work again. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I didn't have Iruka.

Probably dark, depressing and homicidal.

"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked through the phone, I could hear suspicious noises in the background and I didn't have to ask to know that his parents were out and he was taking advantage by counting his "supply". Why does he call it that anyway? Why not stash? Or, I don't know, medication?

Either way, it was rare to talk to him like this so I just decided to go with it even with his suspicious activates. "I…I don't know…..Iruka told me that forgiveness is my choice, but it's the best choice. Not like that but it was implied."

There was a pause, like he was thinking and I felt relieved. As long as he wasn't high and was thinking about helping me out of the dilemma anything was fine by me. My bed felt comfier behind my back instead of stony and uncomfortable at the thought of having his aid to cushion me, "Can I come over?"

"Huh? Why?" I asked surprise, it's already ten at night so if he's asking to come over then it must be for something important. But I didn't want either one of us to get in trouble, but it's not like Shikamaru would ever put himself in that situation right? Indecisiveness is a curse.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru's voice reached from the phone, I hadn't realized that I zoned out. Maybe I'm the one on drugs? "Are you there?"

"Huh-uh, yeah I'm still here just thinking!" I replied sitting up and getting off my bed to pace, ignoring his comment on how rare it was for me to think, "I guess you can come over, Iruka is working and he doesn't get off until the morning. What about you? Won't your parents be home? "

"Nah, it's their anniversary. They went on a trip to some place somewhere; I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I just know they won't be back until next week." Shikamaru replied, I could hear things being shuffled and the loud bang of something falling on the ground, "I'm going to hang up now and see you in a bit. I'm having a troublesome time here."

He showed up on my doorstep about ten minutes to quickly, meaning in the amount of time it took me to walk from my room to the kitchen area, which was around 40 seconds. I heard a knock on my door and cautiously approached. "It's me stupid, let me in. This crap is heavy!"

I opened the door; Shikamaru was standing there with two separate duffle bags and a panicked look on his face. What did he get himself into? Reading the atmosphere, I moved to let him in checking to see if there was anyone or anything around but the street was as dead as ever.

"What the hell Shika!" I immediately questioned, gesturing to the bags. He sighed in relief while placing them on my dining table.

"Okay, my crazy uncle is coming over to sit the house tomorrow after school. But he always does this thing where he conducts strip searches on my room while I'm gone…..so….will you hide my drugs for me?" Shikamaru panted taking a seat; I stood there in shock for a second before regaining my composure and taking a seat with him. He continued on, having regained the proper air levels to function, "Please just for a few days, not even the whole week! You are the only one I can trust with them, I would ask Kiba but I know what he would do and I can't risk that. Come on Naruto!"

I should say no, especially considering that he has two duffle bags filled with his grand supply, which made me wonder just how many of these things he's taking on average a day. If I allow him to continue am I really being a friend? I stared at Shikamaru, a person who has done me tons of favors and never asked me for anything in return and sighed, "Fine. Put them in my room."

He left to go hide them while I heated up the dinner left for me by Iruka, Shika wouldn't want any because he almost never eats. When he came back he immediately decided to shift the focus on my problems instead of his habits. "Look, I hate the guy but Iruka has a point. Grudges arent always a good thing to hold on to. How about you give him a trail basis, find out more about him and if you get to know him, still hate him, want vengence, then you will be in the perfect position to do that."

I looked at him, a little bit scared at his words, "You're scary."

"What?" He shrugged, as I sat back down with my new hot plate of food,"Just giving suggestions. Besides that's what I did when you and Kiba were beginning your friendship."

I always wondered how Shika managed to deal with our relationship in the very beginning but when I asked him he always shrugged me off either literally or figuritively. I groaned thinking about it, "Well, it couldn't hurt me to bad right?"

"If it does we will be right behind you to back you up." Shikamaru stated, there was a slight silence between us after that as I finished my dinner and he dozed off into the ceiling. The quiet would remain through the rest of the night until he passed out on my couch and I was stuck alone and sighing into my bed. Something in the stuffed frog from my childhood sitting on my dresser called out to me.

"_Give the bastard a shot_." It said, stupid stuffed frog.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! Eight coming...in like three days idk, anyway another chapter for you! Spelling mistakes are bound to happen, again just let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: What your daddy does**

Behold the bravest moment of my life.

I walked up to Sasuke despite the fact that he was surrounded by his friends and said "I forgive you.'' He seemed just as surprised as I was about it, and decided to walk with me to class, ditching his little Sakura included group. I've never had a guy friend of mine walk me to class when they didn't have the same class before?Sometimes Ino does but that's a bit differrent.I chose to ignore the weirdness considering that even speaking words to each other qualified as weirdness in our case.

Slightly awkward, but it could have been worse. At least he's not slamming me into the wall, or locker, or water fountain; man he's not that creative is he.

"Can we hang out a little after school and talk?" Sasuke asked me, his voice was surprisingly smooth for a guy who looked a little bit nervous. Ha, Sasuke Uchiha nervous! What a sight. Shikamaru's advice was turning out very well!

"Sure, just don't make it a date." I commented, his eyes widened a bit and he gave me a puzzled look as I walked into the classroom with a shrug, "See ya weirdo."

Ah, man I just used the word weirdo, takes the fun out that moment for me just a little bit.

We met after school, just me and him, and we talked about everything there was to talk about. I discovered that we have a lot in common, though Sasuke defiantly has it worse. Turns out he's just as orphaned as I am, but his parents were murdered shortly before the start of middle school so he got to really know them better than I got to know my parents.

We were working, occasionally fighting, but working enough and even though I was slightly still frustrated with our past and still don't have all the answers that I wanted, I was willing to put it behind me. Also Kiba pointed out a suprising teasing statement that my new hot looks had the Uchia drooling like a dog in heat. I ignored his teasing, though the thought did linger in my mind for a few seconds before I remembered that there was no way in hell that would ever happen.

But in the mists of all those happenings, I completely forgot Ino's warning about Sakura, and it came back to bite me in the ass. Hard.

A random kid who I have never spoken to walked up to me at lunch, it was just Shikamaru and Choji with me today since Kiba was off joining his other group of friends for the day. He was trying to hold back laughter, a piece of paper in his hands as he approached; we all stared at him in wonder.

"What do you want?" I asked since no one else was talking and I was getting impatient. The guy held out the paper, cracking up harder as I unfolded the slip. It was a picture for Hardy's Strip Joint, advertising women, and men, to come and join in on all the fun their male strippers were having. Next to the information which took up most of the page was Iruka dancing in nothing but cowboy boots and some very short-shorts.

I stared at the image, the guy's laughter fading. If these were distributed through-out the school then everyone would know the significance, and those who didn't would be told. Because Iruka is maternal in almost every way imaginable, especially lately, he had taken to coming on every special field trip planned. So on rare occasions people in my school have come to know him very well, especially since he's the parent who provides the good food for the rare party events.

I'm amazed that his efforts did nothing to peak my popularity.

But the point is; everyone knows now.

Kiba snatched the paper out of my hands, standing behind me glaring at the image burning up at him. The idiot was still standing there cracking up; I wonder if everyone in this place is getting high. Kiba turned his burning gaze on the idiot, growling as he pulled the guy to his face by the neck of his shirt. "Get the fuck out of here before I shove my foot so fucking far up your ass you shit backwards for the rest of your life."

He released the stunned idiot who turned away and walked off in the oppisite direction to a whole separate table. Neither one of my friends said a word as Kiba ripped up the paper and took a seat with the rest of us. Even though I knew they didn't care, the fact that they knew caused me to burn with anger because there are just some parts in life people have a right to keep secret.

Ignoring Kiba's objections I headed for the bathroom deciding to mulitask empting my blatter and avoiding any attempts of comfort if they were offered. I was not ashamed about Iruka, I was not angry at Iruka, I was not concerned with my social status. Hell, if anything I had something to brag about, because he was sexy as hell! No, I was just pissed because everyone has to always judge. I knew that Iruka enjoyed his time here at school with me, and I wanted nothing to interfere with that. So it became a secret.

Now what are we going to do?

Sasuke randomly popped in my head, I wonder if he's sitting at his table right now, looking at the picture and laughing along with the rest of his friends. Unlike Kiba who rushed over to my table. Ugh, why am I thinking about that bastard right now? I need to get him out of my head.

A guy was coming out of the bathroom just as I started to get near it, he noticed me and stood right in front of the doorway. "Hey stripper boy, I'll give you fifty for a lap dance."

I glared, bawling my hands into fists trying to resist the urge to cause bodily harm. I opened my mouth, but my words were drowned out by the sound of anothers voice. "Go fuck yourself."

Now I have Sasuke's pity, that's just freaking great, everything I wanted. The guy stared at Sasuke who was standing behind me before looking back at me with a smug smirk and walking away. Sasuke tried to reach out for my shoulder, a rare touch I learned form our short time together, but I dodged it by walking forward and entering the bathroom. It would just be weird for him to follow and even weirder for him to wait for me outside. It seems like random assholes keep appearing, and I keep getting back up from people I thought were far away. Is that really just coincidence or did life just pop up out of bed this morning in anticipation of fucking around with me?

Sure enough when I walked back out the lunch area was clear and Sasuke was long gone with the rest of the population in class. I guess he figured it would be weird to wait for me to, and I kicked myself over holding out a little bit of hope that he would be there to comfort a new friend no matter how strange it looked.

I'm stupid. Nothing could be worse than the thoughts in my head, nothing could be worse than my lunch. Aware of that fact I headed to my class, hoping it wouldn't be hell.

But the next period was hell. To make matters worse Kakashi, our bright and shinny new principle this year, was subbing for my absent teacher. I noticed the stoned serious look his face and wondered if he was going to bother me after class about the outed secret. Clearly he was angry, growing more irritated by the minute as people continued to talk about Iruka and the stripper boy, a.k.a me. "Everyone have a seat." He said it quietly, but his tone was clear.

Kakashi-sensi was not joining in on any reindeer games today.

I took my seat, feeling eyes on my from all over the room as Kakashi started to get the class running by passing out work sheets. He barely arrived to my row when there was a light tap at the door, which cracked open not soon after revealing a girl who probably worked as an office aid.

"Naruto Uzumaki is needed in the office." The girl said, turning around and leaving as quickly as possible. No one in the room made any comment as I packed my things; I get the feeling that if they tried Kakashi would kill them. But in their eyes I could hear whispers of their thoughts. Some were ugly, others sympathetic, but I wanted nothing to do with any of them because there was only one thought really running through all of their heads. _There goes the guy whose "dad" is a stripper_.

The hallway was quiet, Shikamaru was sitting outside of his classroom,apparently in trouble with his head propped on the wall as he dozed but other than that not a soul was in sight. The second I turned the corner to the principal's office I could see the outline of a worried Iruka, I stood and watched him pace for a minute as his hands tried to figure out how they wanted to hide.

Two minutes passed before he became aware of my presence, he approached me with his eyes wide open and then stopped midway, dropping them to his sides. "Naruto, I…..I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, "For what? You didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned." I said putting an arm around him and walking with him out the door. "Besides how much do we really make a week, like 5,000 dollars average? Its good money! I'm freaking proud of you, you really must have some good moves!''

Iruka always gets this look on his face when he's trying to figure out if my emotions are real or being faked because he's learned to watch out for that with me, and that's the look he's wearing now. I kept smiling to reassure him that I was being serious as I continued to drag him to the car; I released him and went to the passenger door while he unlocked the car. "Hey Iruka." I said suddenly, making him look up at me, I stuck my thumb up and smiled, "You should show me a few moves, ya'know! Put me through college…amongst other things…"

He should have been yelling at me, but when I winked he smiled…..well after the initial shock. "Get in the car Naruto!"

The flames of hell subsided with that smile.

* * *

**FREAKING REVIEW RIGHT FREAKING NOW! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! Or I will take the lemon goodness of Eight and squeeze it dry...then kill someone -_- because...well just because! *POINTS* REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Look an update! We are very close to the end now! Confession: I did rush this chapter a little bit in the beginning because it was the only part i hadnt written of the chapter and i wanted to post this today because well...its the only day i really have internet! Chapter nine is halfway complete and Ten is totally done...Dont question me...Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Locker Room Antics**

After the whole mess with stripping, my relationship with Iruka became better than ever, he was more open and I was more inappropriate. It worked. Now that the issue of our relationship was taken care of the next issue was my friends.

I checked the calendar on my phone, noticing that it was Choji's birthday today which meant that we would all go out to eat at our favorite diner and convince Shikamaru to pay the entire bill with his own money. It's a tradition we decided to start last year since it's the only way Choji really actually enjoys it.

If they don't mention yesterday at any time during the day, then they will defiantly bring it up at the diner during dinner.

I'm grateful that it's Friday, I need a weekend off from hell. Feeling like crap, I staggered my way into the building ignoring the roaming eyes of the starved crowed of peers. At the end of it all Kiba was waiting for me outside of my classroom. "What do you want?"

"Relax; I'm not here right now to talk about all the crap that went down yesterday." Kiba claimed with his hands up, "I was just going to warn you to watch out for Sasuke today, he's got mood swings going like crazy and as much as I would like to help you, you know that I can't stop the guy from bothering you."

I sighed rubbing my eyes, that bastard "Thanks. Sorry."

He wagged his finger at me, a light smirk on his face, "Try to relax ya'know?" Before I could reply he walked away, waving down the hall way. He was more worried than he was letting on.

Sasuke was standing outside my classroom door before the bell releasing us even began to ring; I took my time and let him wait. I even irritated the teacher by taking way too long to gather my notes together. By the time I actually left the room, Sasuke was livid, fueled by impatience. Surprisingly he decided not to attempt talking, and just followed me to gym.

A class that I had forgotten we had together.

So what, is he escorting me to class or something? I don't like babysitters and I don't need one either. It was gym class that occurred to me that he may have just been to pissed off to talk. Especially since today the teacher decided it would be just freaking awesome to play doge ball and put me and Sasuke on opposing teams so that we could hit the shit out of each other.

Actually he hit the shit out of me, with his fists.

Which lead to the gym teacher getting pissed, and he sent us back to the locker room to get changed and go to the office where we would receive diving punishment.

"Get out of the way." He grumbled, shoving me out of his way to walk to his locker.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I didn't give him time to reply, instead I shoved his body into the locker nearby, he immediately bounced back tackling me to the ground. He shifted his weight and pinned me, I don't even want to think about what this floor could be possibly covered with. "I hate you, you're such a bastard!" I yelled, my eyes squeezing shut as I resumed trying to push my arms up and out of his grasp, but he held on firm. I opened my eyes to glare, where was a punch? A knee to the stomach? Some sort of other harmful physical contact? But the look in his eyes, I found myself relaxing with wonder. His breathing was deep and I was drawn to his lips as my ears locked on the sound of his exhales.

"Sasuke..?' I said cautiously with wonder as he shifted his weight and leaned in closer. My breath caught in my throat as his eyes filled my vision and mind.

"Sasuke, I-" "You always talk too damn much" his strained voice interrupted, his heaving chest and the sound of panting filled my ears as he pressed our lips together roughly. I tried to pull my arms away, but weakness consumed me putting an end to any struggle. I could feel my eyelids strain with the shocked expression I was bound to be making. I have to stop him…that was my only thought before, his tongue started invading my mouth, so soft as it caressed mine. A small moan escaped my mouth as he continued to explore it, my arms wrapping around his neck.

Wait when did he let go of them?

One of his hands was cupping my face as the other caressed my stomach, pulling my shirt up. A tingling sensation began to take over my mind, but a pull at the zipper on my pants snapped my brain back into action.

Oh shit, he's trying to go all the way.

Panicking, I shift arm position effectively elbowing him in the face with all my strength. Clutching his nose with a scowl, Sasuke rolled to the side letting a stream of curses out. Hopping up and shoving my locker shut, I went for the door of the locker room pausing for a second to look back at a smirking smug Sasuke. Feeling the burn of my cheeks, I couldn't help but yell,"Fucking rapist!" before opening the door and entering the hall. I'm not sure if I heard the next words from sasuke correctly, but just before the door shut I could have sworn he said, "Its not rape if you like it."

Bastard.

Afterschool I went to go eat out with the guys at our favorite diner, I bought Choji a gift card to the restaurant which he seemed to enjoy. I didn't know if I wanted to talk about what happened, but I know I will eventually and I don't want to tell Ino and I don't want to tell Iruka anything just yet, so…why not my friends?

"So…he kissed you?" Kiba quizzed, everyone else sat back in shock. "A kiss…?"

"Well yeah stupid, isn't that what I just said?!" I snatched his drink from his hands and sucked down whatever the hell he got just out of spite.

"Did you kiss back?" He asked avenging his soda, I nearly spit out the drink in shock before regaining some composure to reply and letting a glare ease onto my face. I leaned towards him, my elbows taking up more space than before on the table.

"Nobody likes playing 20 questions ya'know?" I replied with a glare, crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

"Is that a real game?" Choji wondered out loud, we all looked at him with our eyebrows raised, he shrugged, "What it's a valid question."

Kiba turned back to me, "So I take it that you kissed back, which means you liked it."

"Or he was just incredibly horny like he is all the time." Shikamaru commented in my defense, despite the fact that I don't think I'm really _that _horny all the time.

"Or maybe he's just in denial, and I know it because I have been in numerous relationships and therefore know more about the topic of love than you do." Kiba, the mean cop, spit back, clearly annoyed by Shikamaru, serving the role of my lawyer, butting in on his interrogation. Only now Shikamaru was offended, you could tell by the visual shift in his posture.

"Excuse me? How does that prove any other point than you're a dumb whore who doesn't really know how relationships work and just can't wait to get it out of your pants?" Shikamaru had done it; nothing annoys Kiba more than being called a whore. Mostly because Kiba was always talking about how a whore is something only women can be. I'm not really sure if that's true but either way it was just something you didn't call him.

Sure he's been in about 20, 30…okay probably more…romantic relationships with people, and while he brags about it he's only really been sexual with about two of them. But he only told me that, and if I tell anyone else he will really kill me.

"A whore? You know what Shika…." I clapped my hands together, effectively interrupting Kiba. They both were now paying attention to me once again.

"Alright you guys, enough with your sexual tension for now okay? Let's get back on fixing this issue with me before the bastard jumps me okay?" they sent one last glare at each other before silently agreeing with me.

"I say ignore him." Shikamaru advised, having a glaring contest with Kiba while our waitress placed food on the table. Kiba, who smiled nicely at the pretty waitress as she walked away, this didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru who rolled his eyes before continuing his talk, "Just don't respond to him and see what he does next."

"How the hell does that make sense?" Kiba interjected, taking a giant bite of his burger and talking with his mouth full, "Obviously Sasuke has some kind of interest in you, trust me it's not like him to just jump someone and ignoring him will just piss him off. Just freaking talk to him, give him some kind of answer!"

"Will you fucking swallow already!" I said, trying to clean up some ketchup that apparently spilled over the side of my plate. "It's really freaking distracting to watch you chew your food man...but I see what you mean about Sasuke, but I don't want to talk to him. And knowing him he will freaking turn up at my house or some shit wanting to know everything!"

"Just tell him you have to think about it or something." We all turned our attention to Choji whose plate was already clean, "What? I've been told that before, when I asked out a girl…one time."

Deciding to ignore the obvious sadness in Choji's advice I focused on what it would be like to say that to Sasuke, the worst it could do is irritate him right? Crunching noises filled my mind; I glared at Kiba who was chewing away at his hamburger with surprisingly crisp pickles. Right then in there that's when it dawned on me, "Kiba, is Sasuke gay? It just seems to me like you're not really all that surprised about him kissing a guy, just that he kissed me."

"Well…I…."He swallowed the large chunk of food, shrugging, "I mean…he may have mentioned being into that once or twice but it was never really an open thing. I don't know! He's never really dated or anything that I know of, I actually thought the guy was asexual for a long time."

"And you didn't share this with any of us because?" I asked.

"Because it's not any of your business, look when you tell me things, I don't blab my mouth to Sasuke so why would I do that to him?!" Kiba defended, sighing into what was left of his sandwich, "Look man, go home and really think about it, figure your shit out because you're the only one who can!"

Silence followed, I already knew that was true, I just didn't want to accept the answer I already knew. I liked it all. I liked the kiss, his smell, and the feeling of his body against mine. But what can I do? Act on it? I hardly even wanted to be the guys freaking friend, and now all of a sudden….all of a sudden what?

Without thinking about it I slammed my hands down on the table, "FUCK ME!" coming to my senses, I looked around at the shocked faces of all my friends. Regretting my actions immediately I came to my senses, "I'm sorry, it's just ….I am going home now. Happy birthday Choji, I'll see you guys later."

"We are going to hang out later!" Kiba called after me as I left the diner, I could feel everyone's eyes on me again. I almost with Iruka came up instead.

"How was your day?" Iruka eating at the kitchen table called at me, I sighed rubbing the back of my head, "Have fun eating out?"

"It was okay, there was some good food, I didn't really eat that much though." I sighed again, deciding to pace. Then I noticed a look a recognized on Iruka's face, oh damn.

"You better sit down; I have a confession to make." Said Iruka as I sat down at the table, I watched his hands twist together nervously and I got the feeling it was going to be awkward.

"Well, we make money, but it still wasn't enough for what we needed for your private school and to just live in this house like we do….and unlike Shikamaru you're entrance exam was…sort of low….so when I went in to have a conference with the principle I ended up…sleeping with him." Iruka sent a nervous smile my way, his face tinted pink.

"THAT BASTARD!" my fists pounded on the table, the flesh of my knuckles burning hot with the sting of the wood, "I always knew there was something off about him, the look in his eyes….the smug ass."

"Calm down Naruto!" Iruka pleaded, rising his hands up in the air, "There is more to it than that….I offered, and he isn't really all that bad once you get past his initial personality."

I looked up at him with realization, the two plates, the extra pair of shoes at the door, the toothbrush. "Oh god, you're dating him. I thought you were just bringing in some clients for extra dough!"

How could this week get any worse?!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW~! And I'm also going to work more on phobia!let me remind u there will never be full on sexy time in my fics~! speaking of which, GothSteph helped me write the steamish part! I forgot the first time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Flop T-T

**I'm not DEAD! :D I know this one is short, and kind of poorly written but I just wasn't into it O-O I was too excited for 10**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Healing the Heart**

"So, he's dating Kakashi?" Kiba questioned, leaning in over the lunchroom table with disbelief, ignoring his buzzing phone as it scooted closer to the table's edge. Shika and Choji were surprisingly absent.

"Man, that's weird!" Buzzing again, the phone pleaded for attention from its owner, only to be turned off with a glare.

"What's that about?" I asked, Kiba shrugged pretending to not know what I meant, as he gestured behind me. "So what are you going to do if any of these fuck faces try to mess with you?"

I didn't have to turn around to feel the burning stare of crowded people cooking my skin, "Beat the shit out of them."

Kiba smirked, reaching out to pat me on the head, "Good boy."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" A voice roared suddenly, swiveling my head around, Sasuke was walking away toward the hall, leaving a crumpled Sakura in his wake. Ino rushed to her side, sending Naruto a look that he recognized.

She needed to talk with him.

* * *

"Pick up the damn phone." growled a sullen looking Shikamaru leaning on the lockers right outside of my classroom as I passed by, he seemed to not notice me or anyone else walking down the hall. I peeked into the classroom door, instantly noticing Kiba staring at his phone vibrating on the surface of the table with a bored expression. Why didn't he just turn the damn thing off?

"Is there something going on Shikamaru?" He jumped at the sound of my voice, hanging up the phone instantly.

"Nope." He replied smoothly as he backed down the hall, "Nothing at all….well I have to get to class so….catch up with you later."

"Whatever." I replied, entering the classroom and taking my usual seat next to Kiba. "What's going on?"

"Hm?" there he goes, pretending like I'm crazy or something.

"WILL YOU CUT THE CRAP! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU AND SHIKAMARU AND THIS WEIRD CELLPHONE FIGHT OF YOURS!" Everyone instantly jumped, turning their gazes away as their ears perked up to listen, Kiba simply signed with his face cradled in the palms of his hands.

"Fine!" he snapped suddenly, "Shikamaru and I just got into a tiny argument and I may or may not have told him that I will never speak to him again. Which I… absolutely will not….do."

During the conversation, his phone had started back up with its usual activities, beeping constantly as texts streamed in and dragging Kiba's gaze to its face. "Oh God! If you don't answer, then I'll pretend to be you and answer."

Glaring, Kiba picked up the phone, his eyes flickering across the screen with increasing speed as anger streamed into his face. Without warning, Kiba suddenly chunked the phone half-way across the room where it collided into the head of an innocent student reading a book. "That ass!"

"What did…." Before I had a chance to ask, Kiba was storming out of the room with his bag. Apparently he decided he was going to skip class before the teacher arrived to stop him. Shaking my head in disbelief I could only wonder what biology would bring me.

* * *

"Come to my house." Ino pleaded; her mouth in a pout.

"Why what's going on?" We were busy "working" on a lab, which really meant Ino was doing her nails and I was just moving the object around on the table pretending to do something.

"Sakura. Sasuke yelled at her this morning when she confessed about spreading your secret around school. I was angry with her to, but she was trying to apologize because her conscious got to her in the end…and well…I want you to come over and make amends with her. That way maybe Sasuke will forgive her to."

Irritation bubbled, why should I talk to someone like her? But Ino's pout was aimed right at me, and I couldn't refuse.

"Fine." She squealed in delight.

Awkward was the prefect word to use in situations like these.

Sakura stood in front of me, her eyes casted down toward the ground. I looked around Ino's kitchen, spotting the freezer and decided, hey why not make myself comfortable? While I attended to my sudden craving for chocolate ice-cream, Sakura shifted as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Naruto, what happened was all my fault." Yeah, no shit. I already knew that, so what was the point in going over it? As a reaction to the silence, she cradled her head in her arms and leaned her body on the counter. Staring at her pathetic form, I lectured myself.

Now, now Naruto that's not how you want to be. With a sigh, I slide the ice cream over to her; she lifted her head off her arms, her eyes shining with various emotions. "My favorite ice-cream is strawberry what about yours?"

She reached out to the tub, popping off the lid and looking down and the cold pink hills of ice-cream. Half smiling, she reached her hand out to me for the spoon in my hand and said "Strawberry is pretty good."

Forgiveness is not for others, it's for ourselves without it we end up like…well….Sasuke. Angry, deprived of the small happiness of life and surrounded by the parts of life that can only be described as nothingness.

Sounded pretty smart until I used that word huh?

But I can't take much credit for it, that's what Iruka blabbered on about right?

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucks, I'll try to update this soon :/ it didn't turn out how I wanted, but I really like what I've written for the next chapter so just hang in there…again, sorry, this is my first update on this one in a long time and I feel like it sucks ass. I also kind of rushed things, so to make up for it Ch 10 will be a billion times better!**

**Sorry readers, feel free to give me some bad reviews for that one T-T I'll try and get my game back with this one! **


End file.
